I'm coming to you
by Anime-Apothecary
Summary: Kim has lost Ron, but due to the accident she can't die. She goes off searching for a way to end all the pain. Rated M for serious issues that come up with not bieng able to die
1. I'm Coming to you

I'm Coming To You By Anime Apothecary

It was late.

The museum was closed a there was no sign of life inside. The streetlights were the only source of light for the quiet brick building. The images of the lampposts were distorted in the wet window pains.

Many people did not visit this establishment today. The rain seemed to keep most people inside. Most did not mind though. Bad weather was a normal thing in London. One person though felt the weather to fit her perfectly well.

On the roof there was no light. The darkness seemed to envelop all things. Even the person in the darkness seemed one with it.

Her outfit was completely black. Black pants with a black utility belt and a black sweater. Just like anyone she looked normal, except for the black mask. Her eyes shown through with much determination out of the eyeholes in the fabric.

She moved up to the skylight of the museum. As she investigated the window and it's frame, she could see better than any other in the dark. She lives that way. She moves forward and pulls out a glasscutter. Her option to open the widow was blocked by the fact that it had sensors on it. Open the window and the alarms would sound.

A large hole was cut in the glass and she slipped through. She landed on the floor with nary a sound and moved toward a neighboring room. In it she found what she was looking for.

In a glass case near the corner of the room was a simple quill. The plaque under the case said this:

"This is what scientist and historians believe is a quill pen owned by the magician/alchemist Merlin. He used this quill to right all his notes and spells. This rare item was found in the collection of a rich duke in the English countryside. He gratefully donated it to this museum so that the world may enjoy what his family has for many generations. The benefactor is unsure of how this rare item has come into being with them, but they are sure of what it is by a letter found with the quill that mention the quill's previous owner."

As our soon to be thief gets close to the item she pulls out a can of hair spray. Spraying it in the air reveals the red lines of the security's alarm system. The hair spray it put away as the figure goes into acrobatics into the fields of infrared sensors.

Her movements are quick and precise. Landing a flipping so as to avoid all of the beams. And with a few more flips a rolls, she lands right next to the case. Taking out her glasscutter again she removes a corner section of the case so as not to have an obvious circle in the glass when it is replaced afterwards. Hopefully security will just think that a historian or something is inspecting it.

Pulling out the quill, she places it in a plastic case from her belt. With the goal stored safely from harm she replaces the glass with super glue.

'Keep it simple and no one will ever notice.' She thinks to herself as she flips away from the case.

She returns the other room and pulls out what looks like a gun. She points it at the window and pulls the trigger. Instead of a loud bang, a whisper of smoke leaves the end of the barrel along with a grappling hook. It hooks on to the window above and the thief exits the museum.

She jumps from rooftop to rooftop as she heads for her next destination, and she reaches it fairly quickly.

The small fishing vessel rocks back and forth in the ocean as she lands on the deck. Out of the cabin a plump man in fisherman's clothing steps onto the deck.

"Back already are we, must have been a quick mission." The man said to the young woman.

"Just some recon for G.J. Nothing big Hensley." She removed her mask to reveal bright red hair. She leaned her head back and looked up at the sky.

"Just Hans. So, when would you like to be leaving this fine place?"

"Morning." She strode to the compartment to the lower cargo bay.

"You know you could always sleep up in my cabin. I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Hans gestured at the door.

"I prefer my privacy."

"As you wish Ms. Possible." Hans waved a hand as he went back to his cabin to finish up his sleep for the night.

Kim walked down the stairs to the hold and sat her back up against a box. She pulled the box from her belt and set it next to her. She than removed the belt and set it down next to the previous item.

She removed her gloves from her hands and grabbed a knife from her belt next to her. Her face not changing, Kim took the knife and slashed her left wrist.

A drop of blood swelled at the center of the cut. The cut quickly heal and left the drop of blood. She wiped away the blood to see her unharmed skin.

"At least there was blood this time." Kim said this to no one as she replace the knife and used the gloves as a small pillow for her head. She stared at the ceiling hoping for sleep to come to her.

'One step closer.' Kim thought as she lay quietly. 'Two more items of Merlin and I will have this spell lifted.'

'Ron, you saved my life, but lost yours instead and I was left with this... curse.' She lifted her hands in front of her face and looked at the many scars on her wrists.

After Kim had lost Ron, she tried many times to kill herself so she could end the pain, but the spell would not let her. Until it was broken, she would never be able to be released from the pain of loss.

'I just wish this emptiness would go away.' She started to sob into her hands. 'I'm coming to you... and death will bring me there.

The End

Author's Note - This was a quick thing that I just happen to think of while sitting around. Who is this person who cast this horrible spell? What are the other two items? We'll never know because this is all I have for this story. So make your own decisions. I have started you on the journey, now continue on and make it your own. 


	2. Pain's end

Author's note : Well, here it is! It's the second half of Kim's painful journey. Normaly, I would wait to hear from my friend who edits this, but what can I do. So, I just trusted the advice of 2 people over 40 that I work with, and have never even heard of Kim Possible. God help me. 

Pain's End By Anime Apothecary

"You will not keep me from my goal!" Kim's hand was wrapped around Shego's neck as she screamed into her face. "I am sick of our constant fights. I'm going to end this now.

Shego grabbed Kim's wrist and twisted it away from her neck before Kim's grip could get tighter. With a quick back flip away, she was a fair distance away from Kim. "I don't think you have the gut's little miss cheerleader. If you did, you would have a long time ago. I think instead I'll take Merlin's book and go far away." Shego started to run for the door of the old cabin.

"NO!" Kim pulled from her belt her grappling gun. A quick adjustment to the hook and she fired at Shego. The hook shot from the end of the gun. Traveling across the large room it pierced Shego in the leg. Blood flowed from the wound as she hit the floor. The book skidded on the floor only stopping when it connected with the door to the outside.

"You little..." Shego began to say but was interrupted by Kim's foot imbedding itself into Shego's stomach.

"I don't care what you think I am. All I know is that you are in my way, and the only thing that is keeping you alive is his memory. He would want me to become a killer. I'm pretty damn close to killing you though." Kim walked over to the book lying on the floor and picked it up. She put it in her ruck sac and opened the door.

"So, how did the idiot die? I bet he chocked on his own tongue trying to taste the back of his throat." Kim could her the grin in Shego's voice.

"You'd think that he would have been killed in a fight with a person like you considering the fact we were in the world saving business, but no. It was just a simple accident, and it was all my fault." Kim could just see the witty retort ready to fly from Shego's mouth. Before it was even uttered, Kim silenced it with a quick kick to her head.

Shego lay limp on the floor of the cabin. The only sign of life was the shallow breathing. She would live, maybe.

Kim walked out of Merlin's old cabin. Book in hand. Walking up the overgrown path back toward civilization, Kim thought of the last place she had to go.

-

The full moon shone high above the rocks. The stone table in the center as solid and real as the book and quill Kim held in her hands.

Stonehenge glowed ghostly in the moonlight. It's magic present in the air as Kim walked toward the center.

She set down the book on the table and the quill next to it. Kim looked at the cover of the book. It's old leather bound cover showed aged cracks in them. When compared to the crack in the tables stone it is obvious that the lines on the cover are not age, but a map.

Starting at the top corner of the book, Kim puts her finger on the corresponding rock crack. With a quick and precise movement she draws where the edges of the book would be on the table. Unfortunately, this does nothing but confirm that the cracks do match the books.

"I wonder." Kim whispers to herself as she picks up the book and places it within the line she draws with her finger. The cracks on the book replace the cracks on the stone as if there was a missing place in the table meant for it.

Kim gives a gasp as the book sinks a little into the table. It sinks only a quarter of an inch as a small hole appears next to it. A small black vial comes through the hole and stays.

Kim picks up the quill and dips it in the vial. A black liquid stains the end of the quill. She opens the book to the first page. Like the rest of the book it is blank. She put the quill to the paper and writes;

'Merlin. I require you knowledge.'

The stars around Kim blacken and a dark cloud blocks the moon out. The area around her goes dark with the absence of the moon. In the center of the table rises a small triangular jade block.

The small stone glows bright as a figure comes from it. An old man with a gray, waist length beard opens his eyes and looks at Kim.

"I have awakened from the earth to bestow knowledge upon you traveler. What is it that you request?"

Kim's look of astonishment is quickly gone as she steals her will. "I wish to have this spell of immortality removed from me. I cannot take my life while this spell still holds to me." Kim steps foreword toward the figure, showing that she is confident in her request.

Merlin's face showed sadness as he heard this. "My dear, why would you wish to take your life?"

Kim's strength left her as the weight of her journey fell on her. She stumbled to one knee and she bows her head.

"It was last year that this happened." Kim looked up to Merlin. With a wave of his cloaked arm he urged her to continue. "My husband and I were at an occult store to look for some nice jewelry for a friends birthday. While we were in there I saw a very beautiful necklace. Its emerald was enticing, and there was writing on the gold amulet it was set in.

"At first I couldn't read the inscription, but when my hand touched it I could read what it said. It had said, 'To the person who touches this is granted immortal life, but not without a price. You shall lose all that are close to you.'

"After reading that, a green light exploded. All I could see was green, but I could hear a scream coming from somewhere, but then the world went black. As I awoke a few minutes later, I could feel the burns on my skin healing. At the moment, I hardly even noticed. A few feet away was Ron, my husband. Except that it wasn't him, but his burned remains.

"I would never see his happy eyes or his encouraging smile ever again. The pain running through me was unbearable.

"For the next few days, over and over again I tried to bring an end to my pain by ending my life, but the spell on me would not allow the release I needed. So, I left on a journey to find out how to release this spell. I collected your quill and your book and came here to have this spell released from me.

"That is my story sir. Will you grant my request?" Kim looked up expectantly into Merlin's eyes.

"Yes, But I will not allow you to take your own life."

"But..." Kim's words were forgotten as all of a sudden she was lifted into the air. A green glow formed around her.

With a ripping motion of his hands, the green aura was ripped from around Kim and dissipated into the night air.

"There. You are now free of the spell, but now, it is time for me to give you something." Merlin reached out his hand and placed it on Kim's stomach. She could feel a slight pinching inside her, but it was quickly gone. He drew his hand back and Kim was lowered to the ground.

"My dear, inside you now carry you and your husband's child. Instead of allowing you to take your own life I have granted you a chance you let the memory of your husband live on. When this child is born, you will love and nurture it because it will be of you and Ron's. As it grows, tell it of Ron and how he made your life wonderful and his memory will live on." Merlin smiled as he saw joy go across Kim's face.

"Now, Rest. You have had a long journey." With another wave of his had, Merlin send Kim to sleep. He motions with his fingers and she disappears. Kim will wake up in her old bed in her parents' house, ready to begin anew.

Merlin looked up at the moon. Then, He picked up his book and quill. In his hands they to vanished to the corners of the earth. The vial descended back into the stone table. As Merlin's figure returns to the jade and it returned to the inside of the table, a whisper could be heard on the wind.

"A new life brings pain's end. I should write that down."

The End


End file.
